Solo Los Dos
by mikaryFT
Summary: [TERMINADO] Lucy tiene una pesadilla en la que pierde a Natsu y se da cuenta de que no lo quiere perder, entonces planean una misión y allí le dirá toda la verdad, pero no todo puede salir como ellos planean... Para saber mas de la historia solo tienes que leerlo ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es sobre NaLu. Por favor den una oportunidad a mi primer fic .
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

 **PROLOGO**

 _Ella lo buscaba en medio del bosque, pero no lo encontraba, solo escuchaba los ruidos de una pelea. Estuvo un gran tiempo hasta que se sentó en un árbol a descansar "¿Dónde estará?" se preguntaba ella._

 _*.*_

 _De repente se escuchan unos ruidos muy fuertes y salió corriendo hacia esa dirección. Ella logró llegar hasta donde estaba el, y cuando lo vio se alegró porque él no estuviera herido y de repente algo le golpea a él y cae al suelo y se lo llevan._

 _*.*_

 ***DESPIERTA***

Ella se despierta muy agitada y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, se tenía que tranquilizar, todo era un mal sueño, pero para estar más tranquila tenía que ver que el estaba bien.

Se dio un baño rápido, se vistió lo primero que pillo y se fue corriendo hasta el gremio, cuando llegó le estuvo buscando con la mirada durante unos minutos y cuando vio una cabellera rosa despeinada se alivió y se fue a sentar a la barra.

-Hola Mira, ¿me puedes poner un zumo?-Le dice ella

-Claro Lucy- Le dice la albina y le entrega u zumo- oye ¿Qué te pasaba cuando entraste al gremio? Se te veía muy alterada

-Pues… es que tuve una pesadilla-le dice la rubia

-¿Si? ¿No se tratará sobre cierto _**Dragon Slayer de fuego**_ no?- Le dice la albina con una sonrisa picara

-Pues en verdad… - Se estaba poniendo roja como el pelo de Erza, pero antes de acabar la frase aparece ese chico pelirosa que le había salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones

-¡Hola Lucy!- Le dice él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ah, hola Natsu- le devuelve la sonrisa

-Oye Lucy, ¿Qué te pasó cuando entraste al gremio?-Se había dado cuenta

-Nada, solo fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes- le responde ella y el la mira pensativo

-¡Natsu!- le dice alguien a lo lejos. Se trataba de su gran amigo felino Happy

-Happy, ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta el pelirosa al gato azul

-¿Me puedes dar pescado para comer? Es que tengo hambre- le responde el felino y pone cara de gatito bueno

-Vale, pero no me pidas más hasta la hora de cenar, que luego te duele la barriga- le responde y le da dos pescados

-¡Aye Sir!- le contesta y se va volando hasta la mesa de Charle y Wendy

Natsu gira la mirada hacia la rubia y piensa:

"¿Qué le pasará a Lucy? ¿Por qué miraba intranquila por varios sitios y luego se tranquilizó?"

-Oye Lucy- le dice el al final

-D-dime Natsu- le responde

-¿Nos vamos de misión?

*.*

 **(NA) Bueno creo que por aquí voy a dejar el prólogo de esta nueva historia, es mi primera historia y bueno, no soy muy buena que digamos, pero espero que le podáis dar una oportunidad y que os guste mucho, si queréis podéis mandarme correos o comentar sobre lo que queréis que salga en próximos capítulos**

 **Un saludo aquí se despide Mikary =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*.*

Anteriormente…

-Oye Lucy- Le dice al final

-D-dime Natsu- le responde

-¿Nos vamos de misión?

*.*

 **CAPITULO -1-**

Ella no sabía que contestar, ya que estaba asustada de que se cumpliera su sueño y lo perdiera para siempre, ¡eso es! No quería perderlo porque… porque ¡ella lo amaba! Se había dado cuenta de que ella cuando veía a Natsu o escuchaba algo de él, ella sonreía y el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

Y ahora que se había dado cuenta iba a decírselo, pero primero tenía que responder a la pregunta que le había hecho antes, dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y se disponía a contestar a la pregunta, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, el Dragon Slayer le dice:

-¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vamos de misión?

-Etto… v-vale- y le sonríe- A-además necesito dinero para la renta de este mes y el que viene- Y Natsu le sonríe

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos a elegir una misión Lucy! ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!- Y le agarra de la mano y se la lleva al tablón de misiones

*.*

Cuando llegaron al tablón Lucy se fija en una misión en la que solo pide a dos personas y de dice a Natsu:

-Etto… Natsu… ¿Podemos esta misión?- Le dice la rubia

-Pero Lucy, es solo para dos personas- le responde el

-Pooorrfiii- le dice ella con cara de cachorrito- Es que ofrecen bastante dinero y me daría para pagar 7meses de renta y encima es fácil

-Vale- dijo el- pero no podemos llevar a Happy- eso ultimo no lo había escuchado ella porque estaba muy feliz de que él hubiera dicho que vale, que irían a esa misión

-¡Perfecto! Voy a preparar todo para marchar, ¡Nos vemos a las 5pm en la estación!- le dice ella mientras se va del gremio a prepararse

-Allí estaré- Dijo- creo que no lo escuchó, bueno, debo ir a hablar con Happy- y se fue a buscarlo

*.*

-Hola Natsu- Le dijo el felino

-Hola Happy- dice él un poco distraído- Nos vamos de misión Lucy y yo

-¡Perfecto! Voy a guardar pescados para el viaje- responde el gato muy animado

-Lo siento Happy, pero solo pueden ir dos personas a la misión- Le responde el distraído

-Ah… Natsu ¿Te pasa algo?- le dice el gato

-Nada, solo que estoy preocupado de dejarte solo aquí- mintió, estaba pensando en Lucy, pero si lo decía el gato le diría "te gusssssta" y a él no le gustaba que se lo dijera

-No pasa nada Natsu-san, yo cuidaré de Happy- Dijo la Dragon Slayer de aire

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en 3 días- Responde el pelirosa súper animado

"Ahora tengo que pensar un plan para decírselo, es mi única oportunidad" Pensó el pelirosa

Ahí comenzaba otra aventura para los dos magos

*.*

 **(NA) Buenass, aquí tenéis otro capítulo de solo los dos** , **espero que os haya gustado**

 **¿Cómo hará Lucy para expresar sus sentimientos? ¿Quien es esa persona a la que le quiere decir algo? Todo eso y mucho más en próximos capítulos**

 **Un saludo Mikary =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*.*

Anteriormente…

"Ahora tengo que pensar un plan para decírselo, es mi única oportunidad" Pensó el pelirosa

Ahí comenzaba otra aventura para los dos magos

*.*

 **CAPITULO -2-**

Mientras Natsu salía del gremio para preparar su maleta, Lucy ya estaba en casa preparando la suya, ella no sabía que iba a llevar.

"Buff, no sé que llevar" Pensó ella "Voy a llamar a Virgo"

-Ábrete puerta celestial… ¡Virgo!- y de la llave salió

-Dígame princesa, ¿Qué desea?- Dijo

-Virgo, necesito que me ayudes a preparar la maleta, no sé que llevar- respondió la rubia mientras buscaba por el armario

-Déjemelo a mí princesa, yo le ayudo, y empezó a sacar ropa y a colocarla en la maleta- Ya esta, ¿castigo?

-Gracias Virgo- Dice ella sin hacer caso a lo último- Puedes irte- y el espíritu celestial desapareció

*.*

Mientras tanto, con Natsu…

"No sé qué voy a hacer, si decírselo o no, no quiero perderla" Pensaba él, de repente pasa delante de una joyería y ve un collar que le había enseñado Lucy hace mucho tiempo y le había dicho que a ella le gustaba mucho, pero que no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarlo "¡Ya sé que voy a hacer! Voy a hacerle un regalo" Se dijo a sí mismo y entro en la tienda

*.*

Entró allí y una chica le atendió

-Buenos días, ¿Qué desea?- Dijo ella

-Buenas, pues estaba interesado en el collar que tenéis expuesto en el escaparte- Respondió

-Muy buena elección ¿Qué es para su novia?-Dijo ella

-Más bien es para una amiga- la chica lo miro extrañada- y quisiera que fuese más que eso para mí- concluyó el poco sonrojado

-¡Perfecto!- Se fue a por el collar- Pues son 25000000jewels

-Muy bien, aquí tiene, y saco de su bolsillo el dinero que consiguió en su última misión en solitario y se lo entrego a la chica

-¡Muchas gracias por la compra! ¡Vuelva pronto!- dijo ella

-Adiós- Respondió el

*.*

Natsu llegó a su casa y guardó el collar en su maleta bien escondido para que ella no lo encontrara y cuando lo escondió bien, preparó lo que iba a llevar para el viaje, y cuando acabo se hecho una siesta hasta la hora de la quedada en la estación, antes de quedarse dormido pensó "Buff, tengo que subirme a un transporte, pero lo hago por ella, asique me tengo que aguantar"

*.*

Más tarde, en la casa de Lucy…

Ella estaba con una lácrima hablando con alguien al que le decía:

-¿Si? Hola buenas, me gustaría elegir una habitación con una cama de matrimonio y un sofá- Decía ella- ¿Tienen una? ¡Perfecto!- Siguió hablando- Etto… ¿Cuando llegue allí podrían hacer como que solo queda esa habitación disponible? – Continuó- ¡Genial! Muchas gracias, Pongan la habitación al nombre de Lucy Heartfilia- Acabó de decir eso y colgó la lácrima

"¡Perfecto! Ya está hecha una parte, ahora solo falta lo más difícil de expresar

Y mientras esperaba a que llegase la hora, pilló una revista y se puso a leerla

*.*

Más tarde Natsu ya estaba en la estación y Lucy estaba a punto de llegar.

Cuando la vio llegar, ella le dijo:

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Preparado para la misión?

-Más o menos- Dijo mientras miraba el tren preocupado

Ella le miró y le dijo:

-No te preocupes por el tren, si necesitas ayuda por el camino, dímelo y yo te ayudaré- ella le sonrió y el correspondió la sonrisa

-Gracias Lucy, eres una gran compañera- ella le sonrió- aunque a veces seas algo rara- Lucy cambió a una cara de enfadada y Natsu la temió

-¡OYE! ¡QUE NO SOY RARA!- se puso de morros

-Vale, vale, perdón, lo que tú digas- y entró riendo al tren

*.*

En el tren…

-O-oye… L-lucy…- dijo él con ganas de vomitar

-Dime- respondió

-¿Me puedes dar una bolsa para vomitar?

-Claro, toma, aquí tienes- y le entregó la bolsa, el la agarró y vomitó, al acabar, se derrumbó su cabeza en las piernas de Lucy y dijo de repente como en sueños:

-G-gracias… Luce- y el pelirosa quedó dormido

*.*

3horas más tarde…

-Natsu… despierta- decía ella a un dormido Natsu- Ya hemos llegado

-mmmgrmgrm…- respondió el y Lucy le ayudó a levantarse y lo sacó del tren

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que ir a hablar con el que puso la misión y luego buscaremos un hotel para pasar la noche- dijo la rubia. Natsu solo asintió

*.*

 **(NA) Bueno, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de Solo los Dos, espero que os guste mucho, y por lo que veo ya tiene bastantes favoritos y seguidores para ser mi primer fic, y quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios y las ayudas.**

 **Un saludo, nos leemos pronto**

 **Mikary =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*.*

Anteriormente…

-Natsu despierta- Decía ella a un dormido Natsu- Ya hemos llegado

-mmmgrmgrm…- respondió el y Lucy le ayudó a levantarse y lo sacó del tren

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que ir a hablar con el que puso la misión y luego buscaremos un hotel para pasar la noche- dijo la rubia. Natsu solo asintió

*.*

 **CAPITULO -3-**

*En Fairy Tail*

-Que raro, hoy se está muy tranquilo-Decía una mujer pelirroja

-Es que falta flamitas Erza- le respondió el mago de hielo- ¿Mirajane, sabes dónde está?

-Está de misión con Lucy- respondió la albina

-Pero si Happy está aquí- Contesto Erza

-Si, pero es una misión que necesita solo dos magos- Respondió Mira con una sonrisa picara

-Asique flamitas ha decidido confesarse- Dijo Gray

-En verdad, fue Lucy la que propuso la misión- Contestó la albina

-Entonces… ¿es Lucy la que quiere confesarse?-Preguntó Erza extrañada

-Pues no lo sé Erza- Respondió Mira- Yo creo que los dos se quieren confesar, pero…

-¡Que bien! ¡Una nueva pareja para el gremio!- Intervino de repente la hermana de Mira- haber cuando te confiesas tu a Juvia Gray- Acabó diciendo de forma picara a Gray el cual se puso muy rojo y nervioso

-¡Q-que a m-mi n-no me g-gusta Juvia!- Acabó diciendo Gray

-Bueno, lo que tu digas- Acabó diciendo Lissana con una risilla de por medio- ¡Juvia ven, nuevas noticias!- Terminó de decir

-¿Qué paso?- Dijo la maga de agua- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Gray-sama?- Se preocupó mucho- ¿¡GRAY-SAMA ESTA BIEN?!- se puso delante de el

-S-si Juvia- Dijo el

-Uff, que alivio, Juvia no se lo perdonaría a nadie si a Gray-sama le ocurriera algo

-Bueno, Juvia ¿Sabes lo nuevo?- Intervino Lissana, Juvia movió la cabeza en negación- Pues vamos a tener una nueva pareja en el gremio dentro de poco, y son…- Juvia no le dejo terminar la frase

-¿Gray-sama le va a decir a Juvia que la quiere?-Y salto de emoción pero…

-No- Dijo gray y Juvia se puso triste- La pareja van a ser Lucy y Natsu

-¿Mi rival del amor? ¿Con Natsu-san?-Todos asintieron- ¡Genial! Juvia cree que hacen muy buena pareja-Dijo- Y así no le quita a Gray-sama…- Lo último lo dijo muy bajo y nadie la escuchó

*.*

*En la estación*

Natsu ya estaba ya recuperado del viaje y le dijo a Lucy que fuese a buscar a la persona que puso la misión, mientras tanto el iba a buscar las maletas, pero lo que ella no sabía era que él iba a mirar que el collar estuviese allí, pero cuando fue a mirar…

-¡No está!- Dijo el gritando y haciendo que todas las personas que estuviesen allí se fijasen la vista en el

"Pero, ¿cómo he podido perderlo? Creo que no lo he perdido y solo lo he puesto en otro sitio ¡Pero no me acuerdo donde! Debería de quemar la maleta pero si lo hago, igual Lucy me riñe y me pregunta porque lo hice, y no sé que responderle" Pensaba el "Asique cuando llegue a la habitación del hotel voy a buscarlo cueste lo que me cueste" Terminó de pensar y se fue a buscar a Lucy

*.*

*Con Lucy*

-Bueno, creo que este es el sitio- Dijo ella

-¡LUCY!- le dijo alguien a lo lejos- ¡ESPERAA!

Lucy miro detrás de ella y vio que era Natsu, se paró y esperó por el

-Buff, gracias por parar, llevaba ya media hora buscándote

-Bueno, no pasa nada, ya me encontraste ¿no?- El pelirosa asintió- Bueno, entremos, esta es la casa de la persona que puso la misión

Picaron a la puerta y un anciano les abrió

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Dijo el

-Somos magos de Fairy Tail y venimos a hacer la misión- Respondió Lucy, Natsu solo asintió

\- Perfecto, pasen- Concluyó el viejo

Los tres entraron en la casa y Lucy y Natsu se sentaron en un sofá a que el viejo les trajera té y pastas para comenzar a decirles de que trataba la misión, ya que solo en el papel pedía a dos personas y ponía el dinero de la recompensa

*.*

Mientras esperaban Natsu se puso a pensar en el día en el que ellos se iban de misión, cuando por la mañana apareció Lucy muy preocupada y él se preocupó y comenzó a hacerle preguntas

-Lucy…- dijo el

-Dime Natsu- Respondió ella tranquilamente

-¿Por qué cuando llegaste al gremio estabas tan preocupada?-Dijo el directo

-Etto, y-ya te d-dije que fue una p-pesadilla- Dijo ella un poco nerviosa

-¿Y se puede saber de que trataba la pesadilla?- Le respondió el pelirosa

Pues…- pero antes de decirlo llegó el viejo "Salvada por los pelos" Pensó, ella no quería decírselo, porque no sabía cómo le respondería

-Ya estoy aquí- Y el viejo les entregó el té y las pastas

*.*

-Bueno viejo, ¿sobre que trata la misión?- Dijo un muy mosqueado Natsu porque Lucy no le contó lo que le pasó

-Pues veréis, necesitamos a dos personas para entregar dos paquetes, pero hay que pasar por el bosque y allí hay ladrones, y en varias ocasiones nos han robado, y la gente que vuelve, llega sin su compañero, solo dejan a una persona libre para que sepamos que han sido ellos, y ahora mismo no podemos perder a más gente- Dijo triste el anciano

Al escuchar eso, Lucy se quedó en shock y Natsu al verla respondió:

-Vale, cuente con nosotros viejo, no le fallaremos- El viejo sonrió

-Muchísimas gracias magos, mañana mismo enviarán los paquetes, de momento hoy se pueden ir a descansar, mañana será un día muy largo- los dos magos asintieron y salieron de la casa del viejo

*.*

-Bueno Lucy, vamos a buscar un hotel donde alojarnos

-V-vale-dijo ¿Sabes? Conozco un hotel muy bueno por aquí cerca- Siguió hablando-¿vamos?

-Vale

*.*

 **(NA) Bueno, aquí acaba el capítulo 3 de Solo los Dos, espero que os esté gustando mucho y si os dais cuenta, este capítulo es largo, me costó un poco escribirlo, pero al final lo conseguí ^^**

 **También metí a más personajes en mitad de la historia ya que si fuesen solo Lucy Y Natsu sería un poco aburrido y acabaría más pronto la historia**

 **PD: Quisiera dar las gracias a todos los que han comentado y dado su opinión y a todos los que han dado favorito y están siguiendo el fic**

 **Por hoy me despido**

 **Un saludo Mikary =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*. *

Anteriormente…

-Bueno Lucy, vamos a buscar un hotel donde alojarnos

-V-vale-dijo ¿Sabes? Conozco un hotel muy bueno por aquí cerca- Siguió hablando-¿vamos?

-Vale

*. *

 **CAPITULO -4-**

"Bueno, ahora es mi turno para conseguirlo" Pensó ella "Tengo que estar muy sorprendida cuando lleguemos a la habitación y allí…" Alguien la alejó de sus pensamientos

-Oye Lucy- Dijo el pelirosa- ¿Cómo se llama el hotel?

-Es el hotel **Estrellas y Luna-** Contestó la rubia

-¿Y por qué se llama así?- Dijo girando la cabeza

-Pues se llama así porque desde las ventanas de las habitaciones se ven las constelaciones y la luna en el medio- Respondió ella

-¡Alaa! Eso está genial- Dijo muy alegre y ella le sonrió

-Sí, mira, ya hemos llegado al hotel- Y señalo un edificio que más que un hotel parecía un castillo medieval reconstruido, Natsu lo miró con la boca abierta y ella rió- ¿Ves? Te dije que estaba muy bien- Acabó de decir ella

-Si- contestó el todavía con la boca abierta

"Es un sitio precioso" Pensó el "Me daría pena destrozar la habitación para buscar el collar en la maleta, pero lo hago por ella, sino no sabrá de mis sentimientos, me cuesta mucho decir esas cosas…"

*. *

Cuando Natsu dejó de pensar, Lucy ya tenía la llave de la habitación para alojarse "¿Una llave nada más?" Pensó el inclinando la cabeza mirando a la llave

-Solo quedaba una habitación-Dijo- Y claro, este hotel es donde me llevaba cuando venía a este pueblo mi madre- puso cara triste

-No pasa nada- Le puso las manos en los hombros de ella- Vamos a dejar las cosas en la habitación y nos vamos a descansar- Le sonrió y ella le correspondió la sonrisa

-¡Valee!- Se puso muy feliz

*. *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación quedaron *sorprendidos*, en verdad Lucy no, ella solo se lo estaba haciendo, y lo hacía muy bien

-Etto… yo no había pedido esto- dijo ella

-Bueno, no pasa nada- dijo- tu duerme en la cama yo dormiré en este sofá- dijo mientras señalaba el sofá

-Pero Natsu, tiene pinta de ser incomodo- Dijo ella mirándolo con cara triste

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado- Contestó con una sonrisa- Bueno, ahora ve a darte un baño, que debes de estar cansada por el viaje, luego me lo doy yo- Acabo diciendo

-Vale- Y agarró su pijama y se metió al baño

*. *

Dentro del baño ella pensó "Bueno, todo está saliendo como planeé, ahora solo falta lo que voy a hacer de noche, y espero que me salga bien" Sonrió y se metió en la bañera

*. *

Mientras ella estaba dándose un baño, Natsu estaba buscando por su maleta el collar, y después de buscar por todos los sitios lo encontró

"¡Lo encontré!" Pensó el muy feliz "Ahora sí que puedo seguir con lo que planeé" Y volvió a guardar el collar pero en un sitio más fácil de encontrar

*. *

Un tiempo más tarde sale Lucy con du pijama favorito de conejitos

-Ya puedes entrar- Le dijo ella, el asintió, agarro su pijama y se metió al baño

Ella entro en la cama, y esperó a que saliera del baño

*. *

Cuando el salió y la vio en la cama pensó "Esta preciosa, me gustaría estar durmiendo a su lado" Pero no era así y se fue para el sillón más incomodo del mundo

A la media hora…

-Natsu…- Habló ella

-Dime lucy

-¿Puedes venir?

-Claro- Se levantó y mientras tanto pensaba "¿Qué querrá?-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo frio- dijo ella- ¿Me puedes dar calor?

-C-claro- Contestó él y se metió en la cama y la abrazó, ella le correspondió el abrazo

-Gracias Natsu- Dijo ella y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de el

-Nada- dijo- Buenas noches Luce

*. *

Natsu estaba muy nervioso, lo único que pensaba era en el olor a vainilla que desprendía la rubia y en que quería besarla, pero claro, eso no lo podía hacer. Al poco rato los dos estaban ya dormidos y abrazados

*. *

A la mañana siguiente…

Lucy se despierta y ve a Natsu abrazándola y sonriendo "Creo que mi plan está funcionando" Pensó ella

Al poco tiempo el pelirosa se despertó

-Buenos días Natsu- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Luce- dijo él y le correspondió la sonrisa- ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar?

-¡Valee!- Dijo ella- Me preparo y vamos- Natsu asintió

*. *

Cuando ya estaban los dos preparados, Natsu dijo:

-Oye, ya que hasta por la tarde no podemos salir, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un picnic para desayunar?

Ella aceptó encantada, entonces Natsu le dijo que le esperase en la entrada del hotel y ella así lo hizo

*. *

Cuando vio que no había nadie, abrió la maleta y saco el collar y lo guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón, cuando vio que estaba seguro ahí, se fue hacia donde estaba Lucy esperándole

*. *

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo el- ¿Vamos?

-¡Valee!- Contestó ella

Y salieron del hotel

*. *

 **(NA) Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo 4 de Solo los Dos ¿Qué os pareció? Espero vuestros comentarios y favoritos ¿Creéis que Natsu va a ser capaz de confesarse o va a ser Lucy la que se confiese? ¿Creéis que el sueño que tuvo Lucy al principio del fic se cumpla? Todo eso lo sabréis en próximos capítulos jejeje :D Y bueno sigo diciendo que muchas gracias por el apoyo que le estáis dando a esta historia :3 y muchas gracias por los comentarios y las ayudas sois lo mejor :D**

 **Un saludo muy grandeee**

 **Mikary =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*.*

Anteriormente…

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo el- ¿Vamos?

-¡Valee!- Contestó ella

Y salieron del hotel

*.*

 **CAPITULO -5-**

*.*

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque que hay aquí cerca?- Comentó el- Tiene mucho césped donde nos podemos sentar para desayunar

-Me parece perfecto- Contestó la rubia con su típica sonrisa

-¡Genial!- Dijo el pelirosa y le devolvió la sonrisa- Oye Lucy, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- Preguntó

-Pues, a ver, hay zumo, galletas, sándwiches, un termo con café, fruta, y creo que nada más- Le respondió

¡Alaa! ¿Tantas cosas? ¡Genial!- Dijo- ¡ESTOY ENCENCIDO! ¡Vamos Lucy! Tengo mucha hambre

Natsu agarró a Lucy de la mano y se fueron corriendo dirección al parque

*.*

Cuando llegaron al parque, los dos pensaron "Tengo que buscar un sitio apartado de toda la gente para no ponerme nervioso/a cuando le exprese mis sentimientos a ella/el"

Después de buscar durante unos minutos, Lucy acaba encontrando el sitio perfecto debajo de unos cerezos

-¿Desayunamos allí?-Dijo ella

-¡Valee!- Contesto el pelirosa

*.*

Cuando llegaron al sitio, Lucy le pidió a Natsu que pusiera el mantel, y el acepto de buena gana, ya que tenía hambre y a la vez quería expresarle sus sentimientos lo más pronto posible. Después de poner el mantel, le ayudó a poner la comida, luego se pusieron a desayunar y mientras tanto, hablaban y reían, y comenzó una conversación bastante importante

-Oye Natsu- Dijo ella, el la miró a los ojos y se quedó embobado por sus preciosos ojos color chocolate que a él le encantaban- ¿Será fácil la misión?

-Yo creo que si- dijo el sincero- Pero si surgen complicaciones, tendremos que informar al gremio para pedir refuerzos- Continuo hablando- No quiero que te pase nada malo- Lucy le miró un poco sonrojada

-Si, eso es verdad- Contesto ella- Yo tampoco quiero que te pase algo malo a ti- Ella le sonrió y él le correspondió la sonrisa también un poco sonrojado

-Ya sabes que no me va a pasar nada, tú no te preocupes-Dijo el- Pero si te ocurriese algo a ti, estate segura de que pediría a todo el gremio refuerzos e iría a buscarte donde estuvieses para salvarte- Dijo muy seguro Natsu, y ella lo miro pensativa, pero feliz

"Eso es lo que me gusta de él, que sea seguro, bueno, cariñoso y que me salve de todos los peligros, ahora ya estoy muy segura que fue lo que me enamoro de él, dios, no puedo aguantar mucho mas sin decírselo" Acabó de pensar ella

-Gracias Natsu- y la rubia le sonrió, el correspondió la sonrisa

-Esto… Oye… Lucy…-Dijo él un poco nervioso, en verdad bastante nervioso

-Dime Natsu

-Quería… decirte… una cosa… muy importante… para mi…- Dijo muy nervioso Natsu con la cara roja como el pelo de Erza, y tenía la mano en el bolsillo, como queriendo sacar algo

-Adelante, soy toda oídos- Dijo Lucy sonriéndole a Natsu para darle seguridad

"¿Qué querrá decirme?" Pensaba la rubia "Bueno, voy a escuchar atentamente"

"Buff, no sé como decírselo" Pensó Natsu mientras miraba al suelo "Bueno, ¡es ahora o nunca!"

-Esto… yo… quería decirte… que…- Pero antes de acabar la frase…

*.*

 **(NA) Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de Solo los Dos, siento mucho que sea muy corto, pero esta semana estoy muy liada y no tengo tiempo a mucho, y también quería dejarlo así, con un poco de hype para no contar todo lo que pasa en esa mañana :P**

 **Queria decir también que muchas gracias por el apoyo que estáis dando con los comentarios, me encanta que os guste :D**

 **Un saludo muy fuerteee!**

 **Mikary =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*.*

Anteriormente…

-Quería… decirte… una cosa… muy importante… para mi…- Dijo muy nervioso Natsu con la cara roja como el pelo de Erza, y tenía la mano en el bolsillo, como queriendo sacar algo

-Adelante, soy toda oídos- Dijo Lucy sonriéndole a Natsu para darle seguridad

"¿Qué querrá decirme?" Pensaba la rubia "Bueno, voy a escuchar atentamente"

"Buff, no sé como decírselo" Pensó Natsu mientras miraba al suelo "Bueno, ¡es ahora o nunca!"

-Esto… yo… quería decirte… que…- Pero antes de acabar la frase…

*.*

 **CAPITULO -6-**

Se escucha una explosión y gente gritando, Natsu y Lucy se ponen en modo de batalla

-Ayuda!- Gritó alguien

-¡Eso es por no enviar las cosas para que podamos robar!- Dijo la persona que estaba haciendo todo el jaleo

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- Dice Natsu

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy Natsu de Fairy Tail y ella es mi compañera Lucy- Responde el pelirosa- Ahora dime, ¿Quién coño eres tú? ¡Me estoy enfadando!- Dice Natsu muy molesto

-Asique eres Natsu Dragneel también conocido como Salamander, ofrecen mucho dinero por ti ¿Sabes?- Dijo – Yo soy el mejor caza recompensas de todo Fiore, los magos oscuros siempre me piden algo para robar, me llamo Pekka, y te voy a llevar con migo para venderte

-¡Ni en tus sueños!- Responde el pelirosa- ¡Puño del Dragon de Fuego!- Natsu mira impresionado- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No te he hecho daño!

-Estoy preparado para todo tipo de ataques- Dice- Ahora me toca a mi ¡Remolino de La Arena de los Infiernos!

El remolino de arena llega directamente a Natsu que lo intentaba esquivar, pero no lo consiguió y cayó al suelo muy herido

-¡Natsu!- Dice la rubia muy asustada acercándose a él- ¡Respóndeme!

-Lu…cy- dice el pelirosa al final- Es un rival muy duro, con ese golpe ya me ha tirado al suelo y me ha hecho muchas heridas, no voy a aguantar otro golpe, solo quiero que sepas…- Pero…

-¡No!- Responde con los ojos llorosos la rubia- ¡No puedo dejar que te lleve, me lo prometiste, me dijiste que siempre ibas a estar a mi lado!- Se echa a llorar- ¡Yo te quiero! ¡No te puedes dejar ir con ese!

-Luce…- Natsu mete la mano en el bolsillo- Toma, te lo quería dar antes, pero por culpa de él no pude, y quería decirte que yo también te quiero Luce- Lucy le mira sorprendida y agarra el collar

-Natsu…- Lucy lo besa y se levanta- ¡No dejare que te lleves a Natsu!- Dice la rubia y agarra dos llaves doradas de su cinturón- ¡Puerta del León, Puerta de la Sirvienta! ¡Yo os abro!- Dice ella y aparecen Loke y Virgo

-¿Qué pasó Lucy?- Dice Loke

-Necesito tu ayuda para que ataquen a ese de ahí- dice Lucy- está intentando capturar a Natsu- Continua hablando- Virgo, necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Natsu al hotel para curarlo

-Vale princesa

-¿Qué te crees que va a ser tan fácil?- Dijo pekka- ¡Rayo del infierno!- y el rayo golpea directamente a los dos Espíritus Celestiales y desaparecen pidiendo perdón a Lucy- Jajajajaja Y ahora el final, ¡Cuerdas Mágicas! – Y aparecen dos cuerdas que atrapan a Natsu y a Lucy y les deja sin magia- A ti rubia no te necesito- y le pega una patada- Jajajajaja

-¡Me vengaré e iré a rescatar a Natsu! ¡Cueste lo que me cueste!- Dice la rubia- ¡Natsu aguanta!- el pelirosa le mira

-Luce, yo estaré bien, te esperaré, te quiero- Dice Natsu

-Puag! Qué asco ¡Vamos!- Dice Pekka y se lleva a Natsu

"No puede ser, se lo he dicho y lo he perdido, tengo que ir a pedir ayuda al gremio inmediatamente" Piensa Lucy

*.*

A los pocos minutos, Desaparecen las cuerdas mágicas de Lucy, y se va corriendo al hotel a por una lácrima para pedir ayuda al gremio

*.*

 **(NA) Hooolaa! Aquí tenéis otro capítulo de Solo los Dos, espero que os guste, me gustaría que me dijeseis que os parece por los comentarios. ¿Qué os pareció cuando se confesaron? Fue muy bonito y a la vez muy triste =( pero no os preocupéis porque no voy a acabar el fic con un final triste :D**

 **Este capítulo, también ha sido un poco corto, ya que creo que si lo hago más largo, este fic acabaría muy rápido, y no quiero que se acabe tan pronto**

 **Un saludo muuuy grandee**

 **Mikary =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*.*

Anteriormente…

"No puede ser, se lo he dicho y lo he perdido, tengo que ir a pedir ayuda al gremio inmediatamente" Piensa Lucy

*.*

A los pocos minutos, Desaparecen las cuerdas mágicas de Lucy, y se va corriendo al hotel a por una lácrima para pedir ayuda al gremio

*.*

 **CAPITULO -7-**

{En Fairy Tail}

-¡Maestro!- Grita desesperada Mirajane- Tenemos un problema muy grande

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Makarov muy tranquilo

-Tenemos una llamada de Lucy a través de la lácrima del gremio- Dice la albina- Quiere hablar con usted

-Vale, vamos- Respondió el maestro

*.*

El maestro llega con Mirajane hasta donde está la lácrima y ven a todos que están rodeándola con una cara de preocupación

-Lucy, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dice al final el viejo

-Maestro- Contesta Lucy llorando- Tenemos un problema muy grande- Continua hablando- ¡Se han llevado a Natsu!

-¿¡COMO!?- Dice Makarov sorprendido- Explícamelo Lucy

-Lo que escucha, estábamos tranquilamente desayunando cuando escuchamos unos ruidos muy fuertes y fuimos a ver lo que era- Dijo Lucy, continuó hablando- Cuando llegamos había un hombre destrozando todo, le preguntamos quien era, y nos dijo que era un caza recompensas, y cuando vio a Natsu le dijo que muchos magos oscuros pedían bastante por capturarlo, Natsu intentó atacarle, pero no le hizo ningún rasguño, pero, cuando el hombre atacó, Natsu intentó defenderse, pero no lo consiguió, y en el primer golpe fue vencido, yo intente atacar a ese hombre, pero no le logré hacer nada, y nos ataron a mí y a Natsu, y se lo llevaron-Empezó a llorar- Luego, al cabo de unos minutos desapareció la cuerda mágica en la que estaba atada y fui rápidamente a por una lácrima para pediros ayuda- Continuó hablando y llorando- Por favor, necesito vuestra ayuda para salvar a Natsu

-Tranquilízate Lucy, os ayudaremos, voy a ir con los mejores magos de todo el gremio para salvar a Natsu, no te preocupes-Acabó de decir el maestro

-Muchas gracias a todos- Dice Lucy y ahí acaba la llamada

*.*

{Con Lucy}

Lucy estaba preparando las cosas para que cuando llegase la ayuda marchasen lo más rápido posible para salvar a Natsu, ella estaba muy preocupada, de alguna forma, se había cumplido parte del sueño que había tenido, y eso la aterraba, ella no podía volver a perder a una de las personas que ella más quería, ya había perdido a sus padres y no quería volver a estar deprimida.

Ella lo había decidido, iba a luchar con toda la magia que tenia para salvarlo, aunque eso le costase la vida.

*.*

Al cabo de cuatro horas habían llegado los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail e iban al hotel donde se hospedaban Lucy y Natsu

Los magos más fuertes que fueron a ayudarla eran: Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Gildarts (que había llegado de una misión y se había enterado de todo y decidió ayudar también), Cana, Wendy, Happy, Pantherlily, Charle, Elfman y Levy, además del maestro que también iba con ellos

*.*

Picarón a la puerta de la habitación de Lucy, ella fue a abrirla y los vio a todos, el primero en hacer algo fue Happy, que fue volando hasta abrazar a Lucy y comenzó a llorar

-Happy…- Ella lo miró muy triste y lo abrazó

*.*

Después de un rato Makarov comenzó a hablar

-Bueno Lucy, quiero que nos lleves al último sitio donde viste a Natsu, es decir, cuando se lo llevaron

Vale- Dijo ella y salieron del hotel y les llevo hasta el parque

*.*

 **(NA) Hoolaaa, bueno, aquí tenéis otro capítulo de Solo los Dos, espero que os haya gustado, espero muy feliz vuestros comentarios dando la opinión sobre el capitulo y quiero que sepáis que ya queda poco para acabar el fic =( Pero bueno, no pasa nada, supongo que empezare a escribir otro fic ;)**

 **Un saludo muy grande**

 **Mikary =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*.*

Anteriormente…

Después de un rato Makarov comenzó a hablar

-Bueno Lucy, quiero que nos lleves al último sitio donde viste a Natsu, es decir, cuando se lo llevaron

Vale- Dijo ella y salieron del hotel y les llevo hasta el parque

*.*

 **CAPITULO -8-**

 **{De camino al parque}**

Lucy iba muy triste guiando a sus amigos hacia el parque donde había visto la ultima vez como se llevaban a Natsu y ella solo pensaba en el, en como vengarse y en el collar que le había dado antes de que se despidiesen "¡Es verdad!¡El collar!" Pensó

-Levy-chan, ¿Puedes ayudarme?-Dijo la rubia

-Si claro Lu-chan, ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó la peliazul

-Pues verás, se me soltó el collar y me gustaría que me ayudases a ponérmelo, por favor

-¡Claro! Recógete el pelo…. y…. ya está- Le dijo y le sonrió

-Muchas gracias Levy-chan

*.*

Todos iban mirando a Lucy pensativa y triste a la vez, no sabían cómo hacer o decirle para animarla y darle esperanzas, hasta que Gray se acerca a ella y le dice:

-Oye lucy, no te preocupes, rescataremos a llamitas, sabes que el va a estar bien, al final siempre acaba destruyéndolo todo

Lucy empezó a llorar y abrazó a Gray, el se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo

-Muchas gracias- Dijo y sonrió a Gray

-Lucy, salvaremos a Natsu- Dijo Erza y se unió al abrazo

-¡Si!- y se unieron los demás al abrazo

-No te preocupes a Natsu-san no le va a pasar nada- Dijo Wendy

-Chicos… muchas gracias, me habéis animado mucho- Y Lucy se secó las lagrimas

*.*

Después de unos minutos…

-Ya hemos llegado-Dijo la rubia- ahí fue donde vi por última vez a Natsu…- Y señaló un sitio todo destruido por magia

A los pocos minutos Gajeel empieza a oler algo y dice:

-Tengo muy buenas noticias coneja- Dice- He encontrado un olor que pertenece a Salamander, podemos seguirlo y así…-No le dejaron acabar

-¡Nos llevará donde está el!-Dice Lucy muy animada-¡Genial! Muchas gracias Gajeel- y le sonríe

-Bueno, pues entonces, ¿A que esperamos?-Dice el maestro- ¡VAMOS A RESCATAR A NATSU!

-¡AYE!- Contestaron todos muy contentos

*.*

Y así, siguiendo el olor de Natsu que percibió Gajeel, siguieron el camino que les llevó hasta…

-Pero… ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Mirajane con la boca abierta

-Pero, si esto es enorme- Dice Gray también sorprendido, en verdad estaban todos alucinando con lo que veían

-Va a ser complicado encontrar a Natsu aquí...- Dice Lucy no muy animada

-Pero lo vamos a encontrar y le rescataremos- Le animó Erza

-Si Lu-chan, lo salvaremos- Dijo Levy

-Vale chicos, ¡Allá vamos! ¡A por Natsu!- Dijo el maestro haciendo que todos se fijasen en él y sonriesen

-¡Sii!- Contestaron todos

*.*

Bueno, os sigo contando, cuando todos llegaron allí quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veían, pero ellos ya estaban súper decididos a ir a por Natsu y entraron dentro de…

 **(NA) Hoolaaa, aquí tenéis otro capítulo de Solo los Dos**

 **Si, ya se, os he dejado con las ganas de saber que era lo que tenían delante de ellos jejeje :D, pero eso lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo :P**

 **Si os ha gustado, espero vuestros comentarios y vuestros follows y favs a este fic, que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. 3**

 **Un saludoo muy grandee**

 **Mikary =)**


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*.*

Anteriormente…

Bueno, os sigo contando, cuando todos llegaron allí quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veían, pero ellos ya estaban súper decididos a ir a por Natsu y entraron dentro de…

*.*

 **CAPITULO -9-**

¡Habían entrado dentro de una mansión de 6 pisos! Y desde afuera se veía en el último piso la prisión donde ellos creían que estaba encerrado Natsu. Tenían que ir con cuidado y en silencio para que no se diesen cuenta de que estaban allí, pero por si acaso tenían el _"Plan B"_

*.*

En el primer piso se encontraban 3 salas, la primera un comedor un tanto terrorífico, la segunda una _"pequeña cocina"_ o eso era lo que ponía en el cartel de encima de la puerta de esta, pero era mucho más grande que el comedor, y en la tercera estaba el salón de visitas para los magos oscuros que pedían favores al supuesto _"mejor caza recompensas"_.

El salón estaba adornado con unos cuadros que parecía como si reflejasen la muerte, también había una gran chimenea negra con fuego rojo y unos sofás y mesas de colores rojos y negros, las paredes estaban pintadas de gris oscuro y el suelo era de una madera oscura quebrada, cuando entrabas a esa sala, te entraba un presentimiento muy mal y querías salir de allí al momento

*.*

-Bueno, de momento en este piso no hay nadie- Dijo Makarov- Vamos al siguiente piso

Y todos subieron por las escaleras que eran de madera de un color marrón oscuro tirando a negro y las barandas estaban llenas de telas de araña

-¡Puajj!- Dice Levy- ¡Que asco! ¿No saben limpiar o que?

-Son solo telas de araña enana- Dice Gajeel

*.*

-Oye Lucy- Dijo Erza, Lucy solo la miró- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy callada desde que entramos

-No es nada, solo estoy preocupada, ¿y si le pasa algo a Natsu?- Dice ella

-No te preocupes- le dice la pelirroja con las manos en sus hombros y sonriéndole- Vamos a salvarle

-Vale- Contesta la rubia y le devuelve la sonrisa

"Natsu, no te preocupes, ya estamos cerca, te salvaremos cueste lo que cueste" Pensó Lucy

*.*

{En algún lugar del sexto piso}

-¡¿Dónde coño estoy!?- Dice el pelirosa- ¡Sácame de aquí de una maldita vez! O juro que…

-¿Qué?- Dice Pekka- ¿Me destrozaras? ¡JA! Es imposible vencerme- Continua hablando- y el único ataque que me puede vencer es….

*.*

{Segundo piso}

Estaba todo lleno de habitaciones, ellos creían que no había peligro, pero de repente Wendy tropieza, se forma un estruendo, salta la alarma y de las habitaciones aparecen magos oscuros para atacar

-¡Plan B chicos!- Dice el maestro- ¡A DESTRUIR TODO LO QUE SE NOS PONGA POR DELANTE!

Y allí estuvieron como diez minutos atacando a los magos oscuros, después vieron que había uno que no estaba inconsciente y le obligaron a que les dijera dónde estaba Natsu y les dijo:

-e-está en el s-sexto p-piso celda cincuenta y seis B- Contesto el hombre herido y con miedo- ¡No me hagan daño por favor

-Vale- Dijo erza, pero lo tiro por los aires y cayó inconsciente al suelo, a todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza y sonrieron como si no hubiese pasado nada

-¡Vamos al siguiente piso!-Dijo Gray- Fijo que nos están esperando…

*.*

{En el sexto piso}

-¡No te creas el vencedor todavía!- Dijo Natsu

-¿Por qué? Jajajajaja

-Porque _**ELLA**_ te venderá

-No si acaban antes con ella- Responde Pekka, Natsu lo mira con odio

"Espero que llegues pronto, yo no puedo hacer nada aquí encerrado y sin magia…. _**Y te necesito para vencerle, te quiero Luce…"**_

*.*

 **(NA) Buuenasss! Aquí tenéis otro capítulo de Solo los Dos ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Sabéis ya cual es el ataque que vencerá a Pekka? ¿Creéis que ella saldrá de allí con Natsu o le ocurrirá algo? Todo eso y mucho más en próximos capítulos . Espero vuestros comentarios, favoritos y follows que me animan a seguir escribiendo! 3**

 **Un saludo muy fuerte!**

 **Mikary =)**


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*.*

Anteriormente…

{En el sexto piso}

-¡No te creas el vencedor todavía!- Dijo Natsu

-¿Por qué? Jajajajaja

-Porque _**ELLA**_ te venderá

-No si acaban antes con ella- Responde Pekka, Natsu lo mira con odio

"Espero que llegues pronto, yo no puedo hacer nada aquí encerrado y sin magia…. _**Y te necesito para vencerle, te quiero Luce…"**_

 **CAPITULO -10-**

Después de vencer a todos los magos oscuros y saber donde se encontraba Natsu, suben las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, cuando llegan allí, se dan cuenta de que toda esa planta es…

-¡Es un maldito laboratorio!- Grita Laxus- ¿Cómo puede tener en un solo piso un laboratorio? Es enorme e imposible de tener

Era impresionante para los magos de Fairy Tail ya que si te imaginas una mansión de seis pisos, y viendo los pisos anteriores que ya eran grandes, pues tener un laboratorio en un solo piso era un poco/demasiado excesivo

-Me encantaría tener este laboratorio- Decía Wendy- para poder investigar todo tipo de pociones y crear nuevas- Seguía diciendo mientras miraba todo muy ilusionada

-Wendy, no tenemos tiempo- Dijo el maestro- hay que salvar a Natsu

-Lo siento

-No pasa nada Wendy, todos deseamos algo en la vida- Le dice Lucy, y Wendy le sonríe y ella le corresponde la sonrisa

Cuando iban a llegar a las siguientes escaleras, aparecieron de repente una especie de monstruos y más magos oscuros

-No puede ser- Dice Erza- pero si creía que habíamos acabado antes con todos- Continua diciendo- Bueno, ¡ATAQUEN! ¡Re-equipar!

*.*

Y volvieron a luchar, y así estuvieron sobre 20 minutos, les costó algo mas vencerlos, porque Wendy no tenia magia suficiente para luchar y a la vez dar más resistencia y fuerza a sus compañeros, entonces Charle le dijo que ahorrase fuerzas para la batalla final y ella le hizo caso

-¡Vamos chicos!-Dice Lucy- ¡Ya falta poco!

*.*

Subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso, pero cuando llegaron estaba todo vacio, esa sala gigante se les parecía a una sala de baile. Los magos de Fairy Tail tuvieron suerte, ya que allí no apareció ningún mago oscuro, asique siguieron subiendo hasta el siguiente piso

*.*

Cuando llegaron al quinto piso se encontraron un largo pasillo y al final del todo una gran puerta

-Seguro que allí están las escaleras para el último piso- Dice Gray

-¡Vamos!-Dice Lucy- Unos pasos más y ya estamos allí

*.*

{En el sexto piso

}

-¿Sabes?- le dice Pekka a Natsu

-Dime- Dice el pelirosa con cara de pocos amigos

-Ya están en el quinto piso- Le responde con cara maliciosa- y no van a lograr salvarte JAJAJAJA

-Ya veremos…-Dice Natsu

"Por favor Lucy, ya te falta poco, se que tu puedes y que lograrás vencerle" Piensa Natsu

{Quinto piso}

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, la primera persona en entrar fue Levy, pero cuando dio unos pasos hasta dentro de esa habitación, del techo apareció una jaula que la encerró y se la estaban llevando de allí

-¡LEVY!- grita Lucy

-No te preocupes por mi- Dice la peliazul- Tu ve a salvar a Natsu, que se que es muy importante para ti- Levy termina la frase con una sonrisa, y cada vez se alejaba mas

-Pero…

-Voy yo a rescatarla- Dice Gajeel

-Gracias- Contesta la rubia

Pero cuando entraron los demás a la sala, aparecieron muchos más magos oscuros, y volvieron a luchar, pero esta vez, Lucy no atacó no hizo nada, ya que estaba reservando todas sus fuerzas para atacar a ese malnacido de Pekka.

Después de un gran tiempo lograron vencer a todos los magos, pero ya estaban muy cansados, y se sentaron a descansar, la única que no lo hizo, fue la rubia, que siguió el camino para rescatar a su amado Natsu, mas tarde sus amigos llegarían al sexto piso

*.*

{Después de subir las escaleras}

-Ya estoy aquí- Dice la rubia- Natsu, tenlo por seguro de que te voy a salvar, para eso he estado ahorrando mi magia- Acaba diciendo y se va en busca de la celda en la que está él, y seguramente Pekka también

*.*

 **(NA) Bueenaass! Aquí teneis otro capítulo de Solo los Dos, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios y favs que me animan mucho, ¿Creéis que Gajeel rescatará a Levy? ¿Lograra Lucy salvar a Natsu? Todo eso y mucho más en los próximos capítulos =D**

 **PD.: Queria decir que a este fic le quedan sobre 2 caps mas y luego el epilogo, pero no os preocupéis, porque cuando acabe este fic, escribiré otro, todavía no sé cómo se llamará, y tampoco de que tratara, pero bue xD**

 **Un saludoo!**

 **Mikary =)**


	12. Chapter 12

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*.*

Anteriormente…

{Después de subir las escaleras}

-Ya estoy aquí- Dice la rubia- Natsu, tenlo por seguro de que te voy a salvar, para eso he estado ahorrando mi magia- Acaba diciendo y se va en busca de la celda en la que está él, y seguramente Pekka también

*.*

 **CAPITULO -11-**

 _P.O.V Lucy_

Tengo que planear algo para salvar a Natsu, porque no sé como vencer a Pekka… ¡Ya se!

-¡Puerta de la doncella… Virgo!- y aparece en frente de mi

-Dime princesa ¿Qué necesita?- Me dice ella

-Pues veras, necesito que me ayudes para salvar a Natsu, lo que tienes que hacer es muy simple, tienes que hacer un túnel que llegue hasta debajo de la celda de Natsu y rescatarlo mientras yo entretengo al capullo de Pekka

-Vale princesa, cuente conmigo- me dice

-Muchas gracias virgo- le sonreí y ella empezó a hacer el túnel

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mí ir a buscar a Natsu

*.*

Después de buscar celda por celda, lo encontré, estaba tirado, gritando que le sacase de allí y maldiciendo todo, yo rápidamente me acerque a el

-Natsu- le dije en bajo

-¡Lucy!- Dijo en alto, y yo le di una colleja desde el otro lado de la celda, aunque me costó un poco- Perdón- dijo ya más bajo- ¿Qué haces tú sola aquí? ¿No vino nadie más a ayudarte?

Si, vinieron: Laxus, Mira, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, Gildarts, Cana, Happy, Elfman, Wendy, Charle, Levy y el maestro- Dije- Pero estuvieron luchando mucho y están en el piso de abajo descansando- Preferí no decirle nada sobre lo de Levy

-¿Y tu Lucy? ¿No estás cansada?- Me dijo preocupado, pero yo negué con la cabeza

-No, estuve ahorrando mi magia para luchar contra Pekka

-Ahh- Dice y se pone a pensar y me dice- ¡Es verdad! Lucy, ¡se como vencer a Pekka!- Me dice y yo me quedo sorprendida

-¿Cómo?- le dije

-Pues a ver, me dijo que lo único que podía vencerle era…- Pero antes de que acabase la frase, algo le golpeo y se cayó al suelo, yo lo mire

-¡Natsu! ¡Responde!- No contestó

-No te esfuerces, esta inconsciente- Me dice alguien, miro detrás de mí, y es Pekka- Y dentro de poco tú también lo estarás y te venderé JAJAJAJA

Me estaba poniendo cada vez mas enfadada, noté como me aumentaba la magia y saque mis llaves

-¡Ábrete, puerta del León, Loke! ¡Ábrete puerta del escorpión, Escorpio!- y allí aparecieron los dos

-Dime Lucy, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Me dice Loke

-Si, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer- Me dice Escorpio

-Chicos, teneis que atacar a ese cabron de ahí- Dije señalando a Pekka- Teneis que usar todas vuestras fuerzas

-Vale allá vamos- Dijeron al unísono

-Virgo, te toca a ti actuar, tienes que sacarlo de ahí, despertarlo y preguntarle cual es la magia que vence a Pekka- le dije en un tono en el que solo me escuchó ella

Fin P.O.V Lucy

Aquí comienza la batalla final Lucy vrs Pekka

*.*

 **(NA) Hoolaa! Aquí teneis el capítulo de Solo los Dos, hoy lo subo un poco más tarde porque no lo tenía escrito y no estuve en casa por la mañana, asique me puse a escribirlo después de comer, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y espero los comentarios que me animan mucho! :D quiero decir que el próximo capítulo, es el final, y claramente escribiré el epilogo, pero igual tardo un poco en escribirlo, no lo sé.**

 **Bueno, yo me despido por hoy**

 **Un saludoo**

 **Mikary =)**


	13. Chapter 13

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*.*

Anteriormente…

-Virgo, te toca a ti actuar, tienes que sacarlo de ahí, despertarlo y preguntarle cual es la magia que vence a Pekka- le dije en un tono en el que solo me escuchó ella

*.*

Aquí comienza la batalla final Lucy vrs Pekka

*.*

 **CAPITULO -12-**

{Celda de Natsu}

De repente aparece un agujero en el suelo de la celda y de allí sale Virgo, que recoge a Natsu y se lo lleva a una zona segura

*.*

P.O.V Natsu

Algo me está moviendo mucho… ¿No sabe que molesta? Etto… ¿Qué hago durmiendo? Tengo que decirle a Lucy como se vence a Pekka

-Natsu-san- Me dice alguien- Despierte- Abro los ojos y veo que es Virgo, espera, espera, ¿Qué hace virgo en mi celda? No, no estoy en mi celda…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y como es que ya no estoy en mi celda?- Le dije

-Pues veras, la princesa me invocó para salvarte mientras ella lo entretenía hasta saber cómo se le vence- Me dijo Virgo- Y ahora necesito que me diga cómo se vence a Pekka

-Pues, la magia que puede vencer a Pekka es…

Fin P.O.V Natsu

*.*

{Con Lucy}

-¡Chicos, a por él! ¡Usar toda la fuerza que podáis!- Le dijo Lucy a Loke y Escorpio

-¡Vale!- Dijeron los dos

-¡Golpe Regulus!- Dice Loke y golpea a Pekka con su puño con una gran masa de luz

-¡Lanza de Arena!- Dice escorpio, y de su aguijón sale un rayo de arena que llega hasta pekka

Después del golpe aparece una gran nube de arena, pero cuando se va desvaneciendo, ven la sombra de Pekka tranquilamente de pie y sin ningún rasguño

-Tendré que utilizar uno de mis mejores ataques- Dice Loke- ¡Impacto Regulus!- Loke hace una recopilación de luz en su palma derecha abierta y luego aprieta su puño para golpear a Pekka, y aparece una cara de un león que con la boca abierta genera más luz, impacta en Pekka y se forma una explosión que hace que todo lo que está en frente de Loke se destruya

En el mismo momento Escorpio hace su ataque

-¡Cañón de Arena!- Y lanza un gran tornado de arena sobre Pekka

Pero…

-¿Eso es todo lo que podéis hacer? JAJAJAJA- Dice Pekka y los espíritus celestiales quedan sorprendidos

-¿COMO?- Dicen los dos a la vez sorprendidos, pero en al momento, en la mano de Pekka aparece una bola negra que hace que impacte sobre los dos espíritus celestiales y caigan derrotados al suelo

-Lo siento Lucy, no pudimos acabar con el- Dice Loke

-No pasa nada chicos, gracias igualmente- Y les sonríe mientras ellos desaparecen

-Bueno bueno, creo que solo quedas tu- Le dice Pekka

*.*

-¡Vale! Bueno, ahora voy a decírselo a la princesa- Dice virgo

-¡voy contigo!- Dice Natsu mientras Virgo se pone a hacer un túnel

*.*

{Con Lucy}

-No te creas el ganador todavía- Le dice Lucy y Pekka le mira extrañado- Porque no te has dado cuenta de que Natsu no esta es su celda

Pekka mira para la celda y se queda sorprendido y muy enfadado mientras Lucy sonríe

-Maldita niñata insolente- Pero antes de hacer algo aparece Virgo en el suelo y junto con ella también Natsu

-¡Princesa! ¡Ya sé lo que tiene que usar para vencer a Pekka!- Dice Virgo

-Si, tienes que hacerlo ya, yo no puedo intentar atacar para que te prepares, estoy casi sin magia- Dice Natsu

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- Pregunta la rubia

-Tiene que utilizar Urano Metria- Le responde Virgo

-¡Gracias Virgo y Natsu!- Dice Lucy y saca una llave dorada- ¡Ábrete puerta de los gemelos: Gemini!- Y allí aparecen los dos seres que al momento se convierten en Lucy

-Vamos- Dice Lucy, Gemini asiente

 _ **Encuesta los cielos y ábrelos…**_

 _ **Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,**_

 _ **Hazte conocer a mí**_

 _ **Oh, tetrabiblos…**_

 _ **Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas…**_

 _ **Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola**_

 _ **O ochenta y ocho signos…**_

 _ **¡Brillen!**_

 _ **¡URANO METRIA!**_

-¡NOOO!- Grita Pekka y al momento de golpearlo, queda inconsciente

Lucy sonríe y se iba a caer al suelo pero…

-Natsu… -Dice ella, Natsu le había agarrado para que no se cayese- Gracias- Y sonríe

-No, gracias a ti por salvarme, te quiero- Lucy le mira sonriente y le dice

-Yo también te quiero Natsu- y se dan un beso

*.*

-Se gussssstann- Dice el gato azul haciendo que se separen ruborizados

-Veo que hemos llegado en un momento incomodo- Dice Mira mientras Erza esta toda roja tapándole los ojos a Wendy y Levy se acerca a Lucy y le dice

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?

-¿El qué?- Dice la rubia todavía algo roja

-¡Que Natsu y tu sois novios!- Y los dos se ponen más rojos de lo que estaban

-E-es que t-todavía n-no lo somos- Dice la rubia algo nerviosa

-Pero lo seremos- Dice Natsu, y se pone rojo- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¡Sii!- Dice Lucy y le abraza, luego se besan

-Bueno parejita, basta de besos- Dice Laxus

-Eso, eso, Salamander, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer- Dice Gajeel

-Si, como por ejemplo llevar a este hombre al consejo y volver al gremio- Dice Gray

Detrás de cada uno aparecen Mira, Levy y Juvia y les dan un golpe fuerte en la cabeza

-¡Perdón!- gritan los tres a la vez y Natsu se ríe

-Bueno, vayámonos de aquí – Dice el maestro

*.*

{En el gremio}

Allí estaban los demás magos a que llegase el equipo de rescate cuando…

-¡YA HEMOS VUELTO!- Dicen todos sonriendo y se les acercan preguntando que tal les ha ido y que contasen todo, después de contarlo, Natsu se puso sobre la mesa y dice:

-¡Atención todos! ¡Queria anunciar que de ahora en adelante Lucy y yo somos novios!- Y sonríe, todos les dan la enhorabuena y acaban celebrando una gran fiesta

Por fin estaban todos juntos

*.*

{En el balcón con Natsu y Lucy}

-Luce

-Dime Natsu

-Me encanta como te queda el collar- la mira y le sonríe

-Y a mí me encanta la persona que me lo regaló- Natsu le mira

-Luce, te quiero- Le dice

-Yo también te quiero Natsu- Y se dan un beso

-Creo que va siendo hora de volver a casa- Dice Lucy

-Vale, te acompaño- Le responde Natsu

Y los dos se van juntos de la mano hasta casa de Lucy, solo falta decir que fue la mejor noche para los dos.

 **FIN**

 **(NA) Hoolaaa! Aquí concluye el ultimo capitulo de Solo los Dos, dentro de poco tendréis el epilogo subido y espero que os haya gustado el final, ah y perdón por no haber podido contestar a los mensajes, estuve un poco ocupada y no tenía tiempo**

 **Un saludo muy grandee!  
Mikary =)**


	14. Chapter 14

Nota: Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*.*

 **EPÍLOGO**

{6 años más tarde}

P.O.V ¿?

 _ **~Querido Diario:**_

 _ **Dentro de unas horas cumpliré años y… ¡Todavía nadie me ha felicitado! No entiendo cómo se pueden haber olvidado de algo tan importante, llevo todo el día intentando que se acuerden o que se fijen en mí, pero es como si no estuviese, ¡Eso me molesta mucho! Si no me felicitan creo que entraré en locura e igual acabo quemando el gremio.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que eso no ocurra, sino mis padres me reñirán y vendrá tía Erza y no quiero que venga ¡me da miedo! Aunque mis padres me han dicho que antes era mucho peor.**_

 _ **Cambiando de tema, hoy tampoco he visto a Aqua (la hija de Juvia-san y la nevera de hielo), no sé, me parece raro todo esto, parece como si intentasen esquivarme.**_

 _ **Creo que voy a volver al gremio, a ver si alguien habla conmigo, me siento solo y estoy aburrido.**_

 _ **Hasta otro día**_

 _ **Firmado: Igneel~**_

Fin P.O.V

Igneel se levantó de su escritorio, guardó su diario y se dirigió hacia el gremio, por el camino, iba mirando el paisaje de su alrededor, aunque lo hubiera visto ya muchas veces, le encantaba y nunca se cansaba de mirarlo.

Cuando llegó al gremio observó que estaban todas las puertas cerradas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Dijo Igneel

Abrió la puerta y al entrar vio que no había nadie y estaba todo a oscuras

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Dice con algo de miedo -¡Si hay alguien que lo diga, porque si me enfado puede acabar quemado!- Se estaba enfadando

Viendo que no recibe ninguna respuesta, se sienta en un taburete de la barra, pero al sentarse, detrás de él aparece todo el gremio saliendo de sus escondites

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritan todos a la vez e Igneel se pone muy contento

-Creía que os habíais olvidado de mi cumpleaños- Dice

-¿Cómo vamos a olvidarnos del cumpleaños de nuestro hijo favorito?- Dice lucy sonriéndole y Igneel se tira hacia ella y le da un abrazo

-Eso eso, como vamos a olvidarlo- Dice también Natsu –Por cierto, aquí tienes el regalo de tu madre y mío, esperamos que te guste- Se lo entrega a Igneel y este lo abre con mucha ilusión

-¡Me encanta! ¡Es igual al tuyo!- Dice muy feliz y se lo pone –Ahora soy igual que tu papá-

El regalo que había recibido Igneel no era nada más ni nada menos que una bufanda idéntica a la que tiene Natsu.

Finalmente hubo una gran fiesta, con mucha diversión y también peleas durante toda la noche

 **FIN**

 **(NA) Buenass a todos! He vuelto y aquí teneis el epilogo de Solo los Dos, siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero entre las clases, deberes y exámenes no he tenido casi nada de tiempo, pero ahora que estamos casi en diciembre tengo más tiempo.**

 **Por cierto, quiero decir, que en diciembre espero hacer un especial de navidad sobre Fairy Tail, ya lo dije por twitter, pero por si alguien no me sigue pues lo digo por aquí también, y si queréis seguirme, mi twitter es MikaryloveFT**

 **Un saluudoo muuuy grandee**

 **Mikary =)**


End file.
